Just For You
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Sequel ayah mengapa aku berbatang. Cinta dedek Reo yang masih digantung sama abang Kiyoshi dan juga Riko yang menghalangi kedekatan mereka berdua penasaran? Langsung aja dibaca


Kiyoshi terduduk diteras rumahnya sambil membelai lembut kepala kucing peliharaannya. Seorang wanita bersurai coklat menghampirinya sambil membawa satu buah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hijau.

"Ah arigatou Riko."

Riko duduk di sebelah Kiyoshi.

"Kata nenek anak kecil yang waktu itu sering main ke rumah kita bakal balik ke jepang."

"Oh maksudmu si Reo itu?"

"Iya, tapi gk tau deh baliknya kapan."

Kiyoshi tiba tiba teringat dengan sosok Mibuchi Reo. Entah sekarang dia sudah sebesar apa. Mungkin tingginya sudah mengalahkan tinggi Kiyoshi saat ini. Kiyoshi pun teringat saat Mibuchi akan pindah ke paris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Rasanya kangen sekali masa masa itu. Kiyoshi mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyeruputnya.

"Kalo dia dateng kita kasih apa ya?"

"Kita kasih kue bolu aja, dia dulu kan sering ngabisin kue bolu di rumah kita."

"Apa gk terlalu sederhana ya."

"Kan yang penting keikhlasannya."

"Hehehe iya juga sih."

Kiyoshi nyengir. Ia kembali menyeruput tehnya. Hari ini benar benar tenang. Tapi sayangnya Kiyoshi harus menghilangkan pendapatnya yang satu itu.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...Sebuah suara gaduh terdengar di ujung sana. Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Kiyoshi memicingkan matanya dan sejenak berfikir ada babi hutan yang lepas tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah saat tiba tiba makhluk itu berteriak.

"ABANG KIYOSHIIII...AIM KAMING POR YUUUUU...ABANG...REO KANGEN SAMA ABAAAAAANG"

"Buset ada banci kaleng lepas."

* * *

 **Kamiya Hyung Presents.**

 **JUST FOR YOU!**

 **Pair: KiyoXReo**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Sequel dari ayah mengapa aku berbatang?**

 **OOC,ABAL,TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO HERE WE GO~**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

Reo langsung menerjang Kiyoshi dan memeluknya dengan erat sehingga kucing dipangkuan Kiyoshi harus segera dirukiah akibat sawan yang berkepanjangan.

"KYAAAAAH...REOO KANGEN BANGET SAMA ABAAAANG."

"Reo? Ini reo?"

"IYAH ABANG INI REO KYAAAAAH."

"Ahahaha aduh dek abang gk bisa nafas ini lepas dulu."

Akhirnya Reo pun melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Kiyoshi memperhatikan Reo dari atas sampai bawah. Ternyata memang benar Reo sudah lebih tinggi dari Kiyoshi. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari diri Reo yang sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat lebih feminim. Dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong membuat kesan feminim semakin kuat di dalam dirinya yang sekarang.

"Salah gaul dimana lo bisa jadi banci kaleng kek gini?"

JLEB...Pertanyaan Riko sangat menohok hati. Nancep di kokoro nyenggol paru paru membuat Reo mencari tempat yang aman dan nyaman untuk pundungan.

"Riko jangan seperti itu. Ah iya silahkan masuk dulu."

Blush...senyuman Kiyoshi seakan akan menjadi embun penyejuk. Reo mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkah Kiyoshi. Reo melewati Riko sambil menghujani gadis itu dengan death glarenya. Kiyoshi menyiapkan teh dan beberapa cemilan kesukaan Reo. Reo menatap hidangan yang disajikan Kiyoshi.

"Nah silahkan, jangan sungkan sungkan."

"Arara~ aku tidak bisa makan yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa makan makanan manis seperti ini lagi."

"Ahahaha? Begitu ya? Maaf."

Kiyoshi tertawa canggung.

"Sombong lo, masih untung dikasih makan. Dateng dateng udah ngerepotin."

Riko nyelonong masuk kekamarnya tanpa melihat Reo sedikit pun. Reo kembali tertohok oleh panah panah imajiner. Kali ini nyenggol jantung.

"Haduh maafkan Riko, dia orangnya memang begitu. Jadi kau mau makan apa?"

"Ah tidak apa apa, tidak usah repot repot."

Reo masih pundungan dan meminjam shower Kiyoshi untuk sekedar bergalau ria tapi sayangnya Kiyoshi tidak punya shower. Kiyoshi menepuk bahu Reo dan tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi maafkan Riko ya?"

JLEB...Kali ini panah panah asmara yang nancep di kokoro Reo. Ah abang Kiyoshi memang the best lah.

"Oh iya, bentar bang."

Reo mengorek ngorek tasnya dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kiyoshi nampak familiar dengan kotak itu. Reo membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas putih yang sangat indah. Kiyosi sempat terpukau akan kemilau cincin itu namun tiba tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

 _"Hah cincin? J-jangan jangan."_

"Bang...nikah yuk."

BRAK...Riko membuka kasar pintu kamarnya.

"EH BENCONG BERANI BANGET LO NGELAMAR SEPUPU GW. PUNYA APAAN LO HAH? MUKA AJA ABSTRAK KAYAK GITU."

"Fufufufu aku punya beberapa toko kue di prancis dan sebuah apartement mewah. Apa urusanmu? Dada rata."

Refleks riko menutupi dadanya. Kiyoshi mencoba menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar."

Reo menarik tangan Kiyoshi dan langsung memeluk Kiyoshi.

"Abang mau kan nikah sama Reo? Tenang aja biayanya biar Reo yang tanggung."

Seketika riko langsung menjewer kuping Reo.

"ADAOOOOW."

"S-sudah Riko, kasihan Reo."

Riko nodongin garpu ke muka Kiyoshi. Seketika Kiyoshi kicep. Riko menarik kuping Reo sampai keluar melewati pagar rumahnya.

"Pergi lo cong, jangan balik lagi kesini lo cong."

Riko mengunci pagar rumahnya dan membanting pintunya.

"BANG POKOKNYA REO GK BAKAL NYERAH BANG, CINTA REO CUMAN BUAT ABANG, JUST FOR YOU BANG, AI LOP YU BAAAAANG."

"BERISIK BANCI."

Riko melempari Reo dengan ember,gayung,sampai septip tanknya. Seketika Reo langsung ngibrit.

"Riko, jangan terlalu kasar dengannya."

Riko kembali kekamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala. Abis itu dia ngedugem/salah.

 _Keesokan harinya~_

Reo kembali mengunjungi rumah keluarga Kiyoshi. Mata Reo langsung berbinar binar saat melihat sang pujaan hati sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil bermain dengan beberapa kucing peliharaannya. Kiyoshi tersenyum kearah Reo.

"Ngapain diri disitu? Sini masuk."

Reo mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Kiyoshi.

"Bang."

"Kucing lucu kan?"

"Bang."

"Kucing itu termasuk hewan yang manja loh."

"ABANG."

Kiyoshi nengok kearah Reo. Akhirnya diri ini dinotis oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Bang...soal yang kemarin."

"Oh iya...Riko emang orangnya kasar tapi dia baik kok."

"Bukan soal itu..."

Reo menatap Kiyoshi dengan pandangan seriusnya.

"Soal pertanyaan Reo yang kemarin."

Kiyoshi tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih tidak berubah rupanya. Aku jadi ingat saat kau pertama kali bertanya soal Riko. Kau mengira Riko itu pacarku kan?"

"Bang plisss jangan ngalihin pembicaraan."

"Iya iya...dek...Sekolah kamu belum selesai kan."

"Udah kok bang, Reo udah lulus bahkan Reo udah punya beberapa toko kue. Reo juga udah punya..."

"Ssshhh, bukan itu maksud abang. Kamu masih muda dek, sayang kan kalau nikah muda, masa muda kamu bakal kebuang sia sia."

"Tapi..."

"Dek...masih terlalu dini buat nikah. Mendingan kamu kuliah dulu deh. Puas puasin dulu masa muda kamu."

"Tapi abang gk nolak Reo kan?"

Kiyoshi kembali tertawa.

"Ya udah Reo kuliahnya disini aja biar bisa deket sama abang."

"Nah gitu dong."

"Ya udah yuk kita pacaran aja."

"Hah?"

Reo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kiyoshi dan langsung membuat sang empunya merinding disko.

"Abang dulu pernah bilang kalo Reo udah gede Reo bolah pacaran kan sama abang?"

"Ah? Ahahaha...itu..."

Reo mengecup pipi Kiyoshi.

"Ai lop yu bang."

DUAGH...Sebuah kantung belanjaan mengenai kepala Reo telak membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan dan bisa dipastikan setelah ini akan muncul benjolan di dahinya.

"JAUH JAUH LO DARI SEPUPU GW CONG."

Ternyata Riko baru saja pulang bersama sang nenek dari pasar swalayan. Sang nenek memicingkan matanya.

"Wah nak Reo ya? Riko jangan kasar kasar, dia kan tamu kita."

"Riko kau terlalu berlebihan."

Kiyoshi membelai kepala Reo.

"Masih sakit?"

"Iyah aduduh aduh."

Reo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kiyoshi membuat Riko naik darah. Riko hampir saja melempar kantung belanjaannya yang satu lagi kearah Reo namun sang nenek tercinta segera menjitak kepala Riko.

"Jangan kasar dengan tamu kita. Ayo bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang. Nak Reo makan disini saja ya?"

Reo mengangguk dengan antusias sambil melayangkan tatapan kearah Riko yang seakan akan berkata "Rasain-lo." Dan dibalas oleh Riko dengan. "Liat-lo-cong-pulang-gk-selamat-lo-cong." Lalu kembali dibalas oleh Reo. "Cang-cong-cang-cong-lo-pikir-gw-pocong?". Dan kembali dibalas oleh Riko. "Tapi-kan-lo-bencong-monyong." Riko segera masuk kearah dapur dan meninggalkan Reo yang memanyun manyunkan bibirnya. Yap dan begitulah kisah cinta dua sejoli kita ini, jelas jelas Reo sudah mendapatkan restu dari sang nenek. Masalah sepupu? Ah dia tidak terlalu perduli toh hanya sepupu. Reo kembali memeluk tubuh Kiyoshi.

 _ **Fin- or TBC?**_

 **OKEH FIX INI SAYA BIKIN APAAN SAYA JUGA GK TAU '-') INI ISENG AJA SIH BIKIN SEQUELNYA MAAF YA KALO GK LUCU 'w') KIRA KIRA INI FICT CUKUP SAMPAI SINI SAJA ATAU DILANJUT? SILAHKAN BERIKAN TANGGAPAN KALIAN DI KOLOM KOMENTAR. AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


End file.
